


New Beginning

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha è stata picchiata e torturata per otto mesi, ma adesso ha un nuovo motivo per iniziare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Non mi convince tantissimo, ma vorrei sapere cosa ne pensate :)

Era passato così tanto tempo da quando lui l'aveva rapita, strappandola via dalla Stark Tower, come se niente fosse. Solo perchè lei aveva rifiutato di baciarlo, di diventare la sua sposa, uccidendo la sua anima.

L'aveva torturata fin dall'inizio, lasciandola ogni sera come se fosse un groviglio di mebra e ossa distaccate, con le lacrime che restavano ferme dietro ai suoi occhi chiusi. Ma era sopportabile, aveva subito di peggio durante alcune missioni, fino a che lei aveva risposto male a una delle sue domande e lui l'aveva spinta violentemente contro il muro, tirandola per i capelli. Aveva sentito un dolore lancinante alla testa, prima che lui le strapasse di dosso il resto del suo vestito, entrando dentro di lei senza pietà.

L'aveva usata per tutta la notte, e così era successo nei giorni a venire. Non ce la faceva più, anche se era stata addestrata a sopportare di tutto, ma questo era troppo anche per lei.

Una sera, come se fosse un benedizione, si accorse che lui aveva lasciato la porta aperta, dandole una minima speranza di scappare. Così aveva preso il lenzuolo e se l'era messo sulle spalle per riparsi dal freddo, anche se aveva ancora il suo odore, mentre apriva la porta cercando di fare il minimo rumore.

Fu in quel momento che vide una finestra che si affaciava su una stradina buia e la aprì, usando il lenzuolo come se fosse un corda, tendendo le orecchie in cerca di qualche suono.

Una volta scesa, aveva sentito una grossa risata ed aveva corso più veloce che poteva, fino a che non era stata quasi investita da un taxi e aveva visto la Stark Tower inalzarsi davanti a lei. Si era accasciata proprio davanti alla porta, con le lacrime che scendevano lungo le sue guancie e aveva sentito la voce di Steve chiamarla, prima che perdesse i sensi.

 

Si era svegliata in un letto, con tutti gli altri Vendicatori in piedi davanti a lei.

Non riusciva a reggere i loro sguardi compassionevoli e così aveva chiuso gli occhi, prima che Pepper stringesse la sua mano.

\- Quello che ti ha fatto è orribile e noi approveremo qualunque cosa vorrai fare con lei... -

\- Lei chi? Lui mi ha messa incinta? - Avevo sentito le lacrime oscurarle la vista. Non poteva essere vero, lei non poteva avere figli. Ma in fondo era il suo obbiettivo torturarla e questo non aiutava certo a renderla più felice.

\- Sarà come dargliela vinta, Nat... - Disse Clint, sedendosi accanto a lei. - Ho sempre detto che saresti stata un brava madre e questa è la tua occasione. Non puoi permetterli di torturarti ancora -

Stava per rispondere, quando aveva sentito delle contrazioni e la voce di Pepper, che le sussurrava delle parole che le sembravano assurde.

\- Sta per nascere, so che è ancora presto, ma andrà tutto bene -

Le avrebbe voluto dire che non sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma poi aveva sentito un anestetico entrarle in vene ed aveva chiuso gli occhi, fino a che non aveva sentito il pianto di una bambina, che aveva cominciato ad agitarsa tra le sue braccia, ed era riuscita ad aprire gli occhi.

Assomigliava così tanto a Loki, ma era meravigliosa e aveva appena preso una delle sue dita tra le sue piccole manine.

Avrebbe ignorato tutte le torture che lui le aveva inflitto, per lei.


End file.
